A Fine Romance
by MissKrystalXFox
Summary: Its the night before Fox's birthday and Krystal is having a strange dream. Then the two foxes crash lands on a planet and cannot escape. What will the two lovers do?


It is the day before Fox's birthday. Krystal is pacing up and down trying to think of a present for him. "Come on Krystal…think." She said quietly to herself. She sat on her bed, and put her hand on her head, feeling stressed and uncomfortable. She thought for a while, and then she had an amazing idea. She could give Fox a magical ability. Joy filled her veins, she jumped with excitement. Krystal walked out of her quarters and went in to the kitchen. To bake Fox's cake.

Falco quietly walked in, whilst Krystal was gathering the baking equipment. "What are you up to Krystal?" said Falco. Krystal was startled by Falco. "Oh Falco, it's you. I am just making Fox's cake. Have you got him anything?" asked Krystal. "Yes, well… it's a surprise, you will find out tomorrow." said Falco mysteriously. Krystal nodded and picked up the flour, and weighed it on the scales.

Whilst the cake was still baking, she went to clean all the mess from her clothing and hair. Afterwards, she saw Slippy. "Hello Slippy, what have you got for Fox's birthday?" she asked softly. "Oh… well I made him a new Arwing. With a bigger engine, and shield gauge. And is decorated in a style he would like." said Slippy, in a proud voice. "Well, what have you got him?" he asked. "Oh you will find out." said Krystal, as she walked away with a smile. Krystal made her way to the kitchen and the cake was perfectly cooked. She smiled with relief and felt delighted. Luckily not burning herself, she took the tray with the cake out of the oven, then placing it on the counter. Whilst jumping, she grabbed the tinfoil, wrapped it up and then gently placed it inside the fridge. Krystal walked to her quarters, and lay on the bed. Her head swirling… hoping that Fox would like the present. She then closed her eyes; soon…she then fell asleep.

The next morning, instantly, Krystal opened her eyes. It was the big day. She rushed to her wardrobe, to change her clothing. After that, she ran out of her quarters and rushed quickly to Fox's room. As soon as she got there, she knocked on the door. "Hold on, I am getting dressed." said Fox hastily.

Krystal waited… however feeling a bit annoyed. She then felt Fox put his hand on the door handle, without feeling or hearing it. As soon as Krystal saw Fox, she gave Fox a large hug. "Happy Birthday!" said Krystal happily. Krystal held him tight, Fox too did so. "Hi Krystal." said Fox. "Come to the meeting room, everyone is there waiting for you." said Krystal. "Ok." said Fox, as he made his way to the meeting room. Krystal then ran to the kitchen to get the cake.

Meanwhile, Fox made it to the meeting room. "Happy birthday Fox!" everybody shouted. Fox smiled with delight. Peppy came forward and gave Fox a wrapped present. Fox excitedly opened the present. Inside was a badge saying 'Amazing Leader of The Star Fox Team.' "Thanks Peppy." announced Fox. Krystal walked in with the cake, which was decorated with chocolate icing and had five lit candles on top. She placed it on the table. "Krystal…did you make this?" Fox asked. "Yes." replied Krystal. He smiled at the sight of the cake. "Thanks." he then said.

"Hey Fox, come here!" said Slippy escorting Fox to the docking station. "Here is your new Arwing." announced Slippy. Fox was amazed at this newly made Arwing. He examined it. "Wow, you went all out Slippy, thanks." said Fox. "No problem Fox." said Slippy. "It just needs one more bolt, and then it will be ready to fly." he said. He opened the tool box he grabbed a bolt, but then he dropped it. It started rolling away. "Let's have some cake everyone." Fox said. Then everyone, except Slippy made their way to the meeting room.

Slippy, still chasing the bolt, tried to grab it. The bolt went in to the meeting room. When Fox was about to take a bite out of the cake, Slippy ran in to it, making the cake flatten. Krystal was distraught. She screamed with fury. Her mind started slowly swirling. She soon got vision again. "I…I am sorry Krystal…I" Slippy tried to say. "Slippy! What are you doing?!" shouted Krystal, but then rubbing her head to try and calm herself down. "Krystal…It's ok. I appreciate what you did for me. " said Fox. Then he laid his hand on her shoulder. "Anyway, that wasn't even the best part. Stand back Fox." said Krystal. Krystal put her hand on her temples and then a slowly moving, glowing light swirled out of her head. However, Slippy was cleaning up and slipped on a piece of cake on the floor. Making the source, go in to Slippy, instead of Fox. "Whoa! What was that?!" Slippy asked. Her fists clenched, her teeth gritted and she roared. "Slippy! What the heck are you; you are a walking and tripping disaster. Today was supposed to be amazing for Fox, but you messed it all up! You should of never been on the team, you should of never been born!" screamed Krystal, she started to cry heavily. Fox had never seen Krystal so angry. It was hurting him, just watching.

Krystal ran out of the room, and ran to the docking station. Whilst being out of control, Krystal with a lot of fury got a hammer from Slippy's tool box and started smashing Fox's new Arwing. When Slippy caught up, he was absolutely shocked. "Please stop Krystal! Please!" Slippy exclaimed. Krystal however kept smashing the Arwing, so she could see every piece smashed. When she had calmed down a little bit, she stopped.

Falco walked over to Krystal. "Do not worry. I will make sure lover boy gets a birthday to remember." said Falco. Out of the blue Falco started kissing Krystal. She was stunned. She tried to release herself, but Falco held her down. Fox saw it. Fox's heart was slowly decaying; he was hurt, very effectively. He was paralyzed at the sight. When Krystal released herself, she jumped on top of Falco and started violently punching him across the face. Peppy quickly, grabbed her and pulled her off Falco. Peppy carried her to a room, which had a table with straps, and strapped her to it. Krystal feeling frustrated, tried to free herself but couldn't. "You will stay here! Until you calm yourself down!" the Hare explained. Peppy left the room and shut the door.

All of Krystal's hopes and dreams of this day were suddenly ruined. Big tears rolled down her face, this had been the worst she had felt… ever. Falco had just made the day, that much worse.

Meanwhile, Fox was still at the docking station staring at Falco, still lying on the floor. "Falco… How could you? You knew…" said Fox. Falco slowly stood up, with his feathered palm on his swollen cheek. "I knew what?! That you were together? Well Fox, you never told me that…did you? Look Fox, we have never spoken like friends for years now. You don't tell me anything anymore. At the academy… we were tight. I am not a psychic! If someone is a psychic, it is Krystal! " said Falco. Fox stuttered. "But I can tell by the look on your face. You knew I loved Krystal. I was hoping, the first lips she would touch were mine, but instead… It is your mischievous beak." said Fox. Falco stared at Fox, and then walked out the room, feeling hot-blooded.

Fox walked inside the room Krystal was in. "Hey Krystal…I am sorry about Falco." Fox said slowly. Krystal looked up at him. She sighed. "It is ok Fox. I am sorry. Your day was supposed to be perfect. Slippy and Falco however ruined it. I am eternally sorry." said Krystal. Fox then shook his head. He then unstrapped Krystal. When her feet met the ground she hugged Fox. Fox wrapped his arms around her. Fox stepped back a little to look in to Krystal's beautiful eyes. Then he kissed Krystal.

After a while they held back. "Krystal, let's go." said Fox. They held hands, and left.

The next morning, Fox visited Krystal's room. She was resting peacefully. He looked around her room, he saw: Krystal's staff, and her Cerinian clothes. He had realised how much Krystal had evolved. Fox walked over to Krystal's bed and gave her a subtle kiss on her muzzle. Fox left the room and went to the meeting room where he saw Peppy and Slippy. "Slip… Don't worry about yesterday. Okay?" said Fox in a soft voice. Slippy looked up at Fox. "Okay. Please try and sort it out with Krystal, I _am_ really sorry." said Slippy shyly. Thinking back to yesterday, Fox wondered. "What went in to you anyway? Looked like some powerful force that came from Krystal's mind." asked Fox. "Well ROB did a scan last night and it was some sort of self-defence ability. You only use the ability when you're in danger and can help others too." said Slippy. "Is that why Krystal was so mad about it? Well… at least I know it is in good hands. Peppy where is Falco? "He left, only temporarily. We don't know where he's gone but he can handle himself." said Peppy. "Well I am glad he is gone. Anyway, no time for sob stories, what mission do we have today?" asked Fox. "Surprisingly, there is none. There hasn't been an update from Pepper since Dinosaur Planet and the next update comes within 7 days." said Peppy. "I know this sounds crazy Fox, but what do you say we take a holiday?" asked Peppy. Fox was shocked. "What!?" said Fox. "Don't get me wrong but…are you sure?" asked Fox "Of course, and it would be a great experience for Krystal." Fox thought. "Where would we go?" asked Fox. "There is a nearby planet called Laria, it is a beautiful planet. It is very peaceful and there are many luxury hotels, sun-kissed beaches and many experiences to be discovered. What do you think?" explained Peppy. "Yes! I will get prepared right away! We will leave in the next two hours. ROB set coordinates to planet Laria!" demanded Fox, as he ran to the bridge.

As he was walking past the docking station, Fox laid his eyes on his fixed Arwing. Krystal had somehow repaired it. "How did you do that?" Fox asked. "Hi Fox. It is a Cerinian remedy. It is used to repair old Cerinian houses and artefacts. So I used it on Slippy's Arwing." said Krystal. "Wow, thanks. WA…Wait! I got some great news! We are going on holiday." explained Fox. "Oh that's great Fox, where are we going?" asked Krystal. "We are going to Laria, a beautiful planet; well that is what I have been told." "I can't wait to see all the marvels, I must get ready…wait, when are we going?" "In two hours. Go on get ready." said Fox, as they both ran in to their rooms.

When they had landed on Laria, the crew had gathered their things and had prepared for a 7 day vacation. "Fox I am so happy! I cannot wait." happily cheered Slippy. "Finally we can spend some personal time with each other." said Krystal. She smiled at him and held his hand. "I hope we will all have a good time. Peppy open the doors! Let's go to Laria!" shouted Fox. When the doors had opened, they slowly walked out, being marveled by the amazing sights. They saw many animals in amazing clothes, massive buildings, hovercrafts, a beautiful sky and a beach in the distance. "Okay guys, ROB divided equal amounts of money to share between us that came out of the fee from the mission on Dinosaur Planet, so spend wisely and have fun. Peppy has ordered hotel rooms for us on Mech Street. Bye everyone." explained Fox. Peppy and Slippy went away somewhere, whilst Krystal and Fox walked slowly with each other. "So Fox, where are we going?" asked Krystal. "I don't know, what do you wanna do? replied Fox. "I don't care; I just want to stick with you." "Well first, let's go to the hotel, and then we can go somewhere fun." "Sounds good to me." said Krystal. The two fox's made their way to Mech Street.

When the automatic door opened, the room was sinister. In front of Fox and Krystal was a black figure, with demon red eyes. He came closer to them, its evil hands were colossal and was about to grab them them…. Krystal's heart raced and...

Krystal awoke panting; she wiped the sweat beads from her forehead. She looked at the time, the digital clock showed: (5:00 AM) She realized, it was all a nightmare. It was Fox's birthday today. "What…I don't understand." She whispered to herself. "It was a dream." She wondered to herself:

_"There is no way my behavior would be so brutal. It was like a new me. Does that dream mean something? So I didn't go to Laria, I didn't mistakenly give Slippy an ability, I didn't punch Falco...Well that's a relief. I couldn't imagine me being so horrible to Falco. That was terrible."_

Krystal got out of bed and looked in the mirror of her vanity. She got a cloth and wiped her face, delicately with it, to pad her damp fur put on her boot and left her quarters. She knocked on Fox's room door. He opened the door. "Hey Krys...It's five in the morning, whats wrong?" asked Fox whilst rubbing his eye. Krystal wrapped her arms around him, he did so too to comfort Krystal. "Fox, I had a terrible was your birthday, and I went absolutely ballistic. It just wasn't me. I was not myself. Slippy made a few mistakes and I just...My thought patterns are going everywhere, please just stay here. I love the comfort your giving me." said Krystal. "It is fine Krystal. It was just a dream. My birthday hasn't even started yet, so don't worry." said Fox. Krystal smiled and lay her head on Fox's chest. Fox ran his fingers through her violet, silky hair. He gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "See ya Krys." said Fox. "Bye." said Krystal. She walked back to her room and lay on her bed...staring at the ceiling. Thinking to herself:

_"I can't make Fox's day anything like my dream. His day will really be perfect. I have got the perfect present for him as well."_

_(Readers Note: I do not know how to create other chapters at the moment in time, so I apologize.)_

**The Following Morning**

Krystal was looking through her drawers and found a small, amber crystal. She picked it up an examined how the light reflected on this beautiful thing. She then tied it a thin piece of rope, and made a not to tie the ends together, to make it into a necklace. Krystal was very pleased with the look of the gift. She got a well decorated small box and placed the necklace carefully in to it. She then closed the lid.

Krystal left her room and shut the door behind her. As she walked down the corridor she saw Falco. "Hello Krystal." He said. Krystal got nervous, and looked down so she didn't see his face. "Hello Falco, how are you this morning?" she asked. "Good. Just gonna head to the briefing room." He said. Krystal grew confused and look to Falco.

"Briefing room? Aren't we going to celebrate Fox's birthday?" asked Krystal

"We don't have time for it, we still have jobs to do ya know."

"I see…That is rather disappointing."

"Come on Krystal, Fox is probably waitin' for ya"

She followed Falco down the corridor to the briefing room. Fox was standing next to the table, talking to General Pepper on video. Krystal had just walked in during Pepper and Fox's conversation. "Roger that General. Starfox out." announced Fox. Fox turned around and saw Krystal with the wrapped box in her hand.

"Hello Fox, happy birthday." Krystal said, handing Fox the box. Fox received the box and opened the lid. He slowly lifted the necklace and stared at the glimmer and shine that the crystal made. "Wow! Thank you, Krystal." said Fox, as he gave Krystal a short hug. "This crystal allows you to summon mass amounts of energy to protect yourself, like a shield." Krystal said.

"Well… this is absolutely amazing, because this is the only present I am probably gonna get." said Fox.

"Why is that?" asked Krystal.

"We don't really give presents on gift exchanging occasions. We can't really afford it, and when we do, it is spent on repairs for the Great Fox."

"Really? I did not know."

"That's why I am really happy about this gift. Thank you again."

Fox walked over to Krystal and gave her a kiss on her muzzle. "Come on guys, no time for being mushy, we have got work to do." said Falco.

"So, what is our mission?" asked Krystal. "Well we need to go to Fortuna to destroy some AWOL robots. Quite small, so heavy damage will not be critical."

"Well lets go team…Wait, where's Slippy?" said Peppy. The team scanned the room. ROB entered the room. "Slippy is ill, he cannot proceed to do his missions until he has fully recovered. Must see to medical attention." ROB said. "ROB, set coordinates to the nearest hospital." said Fox. ROB went over to his computer to set the coordinates to a near hospital, the Great Fox travelled to the desired point.

**Half an Hour Later…**

Some medics came in to Slippy's room with a stretcher with wheels and took him in to a room. The team waited in the guest room for further notice. "How do we know that Slippy is ill only now?" asked Falco.

"It is quite strange, he never told us. He probably caught a virus from Reaton, that planet we got sent to yesterday. " said Fox. A doctor came in with a clipboard. "Slippy Toad has got a fever, we don't know when he will be able to come out of the hospital sector. But he is doing fine for now." said the doctor. "Thanks Doc, we much appreciate it. Come on Starfox, we need to go to Fortuna."


End file.
